1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an MR method which involves at least one sequence in which the nuclear magnetization in a slice of an examination zone is excited in the presence of a uniform, steady magnetic field, after which at least one first magnetic gradient field is generated which has a gradient extending in a first direction which is tangential to the slice, and possibly also a second magnetic gradient field with a gradient extending in a second direction which is also tangential to the slice, an MR signal (S(t)) being received from the examination zone and the gradient fields of at least two gradient coil systems being combined in order to generate the first and the second gradient field.
2. Description of Related Art
MR methods of this kind are known from publications by Zhou et al. and also from Gatehouse et al. in ISMRM Abstracts, page 386, 1477 or 1481 (1996). These publications describe an EPI method in which the phase encoding gradient and the read gradient both extend obliquely relative to the x direction and the y direction, respectively so that the gradient fields of the gradient coil systems for the x direction and the y direction must be combined in order to generate these gradients. From the cited publications it is also known that the phase encoding gradient in such an EPI sequence can be influenced by the read gradient, so that so-called ghost images may occur if such influencing is not corrected. Such influencing occurs only if the temporal behavior of the channels with the individual gradient coil systems differs.